


Tender, Love and Care

by AnjuSchiffer



Series: Prompt Asks I Got On Tumblr and Brought Here [8]
Category: Maribat - Fandom
Genre: F/M, MariBat, Timari - Freeform, timinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjuSchiffer/pseuds/AnjuSchiffer
Summary: 72, with timari please?-72. You need sleep
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Prompt Asks I Got On Tumblr and Brought Here [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982182
Kudos: 112





	Tender, Love and Care

As soon as Tim stepped into the room, he almost slipped, holding onto the door’s frame to prevent himself from falling.

He looked down at the floor, a mess of discarded, torn pieces of fabric were almost his demise.

“Marinette?” Tim asked, moving the fabric to the side with his foot. 

Despite scanning the studio, he couldn’t find her. 

“Up here.” Marinette said from her spot on her bed, Tim noticing a laptop on her lap. 

Cautiously stepping towards the bed, Tim climbed up the ladder and sat at the edge of the bed, wondering what Marinette’s latest issue was. 

“Homework again?” Tim asked, Marinette shaking her head as she slid him her laptop. 

“Hawkmoth. And I just found the last piece of evidence to say it is him.”

Tim looked at the laptop, his brows furrowing before they relaxed. 

“What’s the next step?” 

“To be honest, I don’t know.” Marinette shut the laptop closed and set it aside, Tim deciding to move away from the edge of the bed. 

He felt as Mari entwined her fingers with his, holding his hand firmly. “I have to tell Chat about this.” A squeeze.” I have to tell...Adrien his father has been the one behind these two years of terror.” A tighter squeeze of his hand. 

“When did you figure it out?” 

Marinette laid down, placing her head on his lap. 

“Figured it out when you came to town. Well, a few days after to be honest.” Marinette confessed, smiling at him while she traced his jawline with her finger. “He couldn’t bear to see the two of us together so he threw fits in and out of the mask.”

Chuckling, Tim grabbed her hand and kissed her palm before resting it against his cheek. 

“Well, he took too long to realize he liked you. His lost.”

Marinette shifted herself, lifting herself enough to kiss Tim before laying back down on his lap. 

“By the way, what time is it?”

“Last I checked, 2 am. Why?”

“Ah. Got four hours before I have to make a few breads, sell them and then head to school.”

“Your parents are still making you open up the bakery despite not being here?”

“They tried to stop me, but I insisted.” Marinette said with a grin. Her parents were out of town for the week, Marinette insisting they take a vacation they desperately needed after years of running the bakery. “Besides, I plan on inheriting the shop alongside my fashion career. Something like a pop up shop.”

“If that’s the case, you need sleep.” Tim said, hearing a whine come from Marinette. “You did say you only have four hours til you had to get up.”

“We could just stay up.” She offered. 

“Sleep.”

“Only if you stay by my side.” Marinette said with a pout, stunned when Tim didn’t move from his place at the corner of her bed. 

“If that’s what you want, sure. I’ll also make sure a certain stray doesn’t try to sneak in.”

At those words, Marinette giggled before telling Tim goodnight and drifting to sleep. 


End file.
